White Day Love
by Ichiban Bakayaro
Summary: It's White Day in Karakura Town. What surprise has Ichigo planned for Rukia? IchiRuki oneshot! Read and Review!


Hey readers,

Happy White Day!

Sorry I haven't been writing and stuff... just thought I would write up a oneshot for White Day.

I'll update Opposing Harmony soon. I'll keep you posted.

Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**White Day Love**

**Author: Ichiban Bakayaro**

Kuchiki Rukia, a high school student studying at Karakura High drew a giant cross on her 'Chappy the Bunny' calendar. "14th of March, every girl's favourite day." She thought of her orange-headed boyfriend.

She changed into her school uniform and glanced at her clock. 7:15. _Right on time_. Rukia smiled at her perfect time-management. Her feet were leading her out the door and hurriedly towards school.

On the way to school, her eyes drifted to the girls walking around her. Their boyfriend's arm would be casually rest on the girlfriend's shoulder. Rukia sighed. _Love is in the air._ She suddenly yelped as a large arm wrapped itself around Rukia's waist, gently lifting her up.

"Good morning, beautiful," a warm, familiar voice said.

"Ichi!" Rukia leaned over and hugged her boyfriend.

"Haha, Happy White Day and Happy 2nd Year Anniversary," Ichigo put her petite girlfriend down. "Come over tonight, I have a surprise for you."

Rukia's left eyebrow lifted.

"Nothing sexual, I promise."

They both laughed and continued to walk to school, giggling every so often at Ichigo's jokes.

First period had started. Rukia had maths. Ichigo had geography. Rukia thought of Ichigo. Ichigo thought of Rukia. Both couldn't wait for lunch time when they'll have a whole 30 minutes to themselves.

The teacher whacked his bamboo stick on the board to get everyone's attention. He bombarded the students in the class with maths algorithms, picking and torturing at a random person each time. A fat boy sat in front of Rukia, blocking her whole body. To the teacher, the name Kuchiki Rukia rang no bell. He didn't even _know_ that she existed.

The lunch time bell sounded and Rukia quickly walked up the stairs to the school's rooftop, where Ichigo and her group of friends were already waiting. She waved, and glanced at Inoue. In her hands, was a white box of chocolate tied up with a pink ribbon. _Ishida must have got her those._

She nudged Inoue and raised her eyebrows up and down while giving her a 'ooo.. Ishida-gave-you-chocolates' look. Inoue blushed slightly.

For the rest of the lunch, the group of friends talked about the normal things, movies, games, anything that comes to mind.

When school finished for that day, Ichigo walked Rukia home. Hugging and kissing her forehead before he left.

"I'll come over later, around 6," Rukia said goodbye to Ichigo.

She went inside and sat on the couch, thinking about things that had happened that day and what Ichigo's surprise might be.

This year was the 2nd year Rukia and Ichigo had been together. Her head floated back to when she and Ichigo were just friends and how she secretly had a crush on him.

_-__2 Years Ago- White Day__-_

"_Hey Rukia," Ichigo caught up with her while she was walking home. _

_In his hands, was a small box with a name tag that said, 'To Rukia'._

"_Oh, what's this?" her nervous voice said. _

"_Open it," his trembling hands still held the box._

_She took the box and opened it. Inside it was a necklace with a heart, covered with pink sapphire gemstones. She gasped._

"_I really like you, Rukia," Ichigo managed to say._

_Rukia motioned for Ichigo to come closer. "I like you too," she whispered._

_He smiled. "Will you be my g- girlfriend?"_

_Rukia nodded happily and tiptoed to hug Ichigo. He put the necklace on her and said, "Happy White Day."_

_-__Flashback end__-_

Rukia smiled at her happy memories but looked at her watch. _Oh crap, it's 5:30. I gotta get ready!_

She quickly slipped on the white dress that she especially bought for White Day. Her hair was now out of her ponytail and instead had a head-band with a red coloured butterfly bow.

On her feet were the matching shoes to her dress. She made haste to Ichigo's house as it was already 5:45.

When she arrived at Ichigo's house, she rang at the doorbell. Yuzu answered the door and invited her in.

"How are you, Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked politely.

"I'm good, thanks,"

"They're in the living room, just go through," Yuzu went back into the kitchen.

When she got to the living room, Ichigo greeted her with a hug.

"I said I had a surprise for you right?" Ichigo teased.

"What have you got behind your back, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Nothing," Ichigo continued to tease her.

"C'mon! Show me!" Rukia tried to grab it behind his back but Ichigo dodged.

"Ok, ok, fine!" Ichigo finally said.

Rukia closed her eyes, put out her hands in front of her and patiently waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo took her hands and his lips touched hers.

Rukia's eyes opened and kissed back. Soft footsteps entered the living room.

"Hello! I've been standing here for at least 2 minutes," Isshin was standing at the entrance of the living room. "Doesn't anyone need to breathe?"

Rukia and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia went over to hug Isshin and went back to Ichigo.

"Here, Happy White Day," Ichigo handed Rukia a box.

She shook it. _Could it be chocolates?_ She quickly opened it up and saw the cutest 'Chappy the Bunny' chocolates pieces.

"Aww! Ichigo! That's so cute!" Rukia ran up to hug Ichigo. "Did you make it yourself!"

"With Yuzu's professional help of course," Yuzu stood next to her father.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" she hugged and thanked Yuzu.

"I don't know what I love more, you or the Chappy Chocolates!" Rukia jumped excitedly.

"I love you Rukia," Ichigo took her hand.

"I love you too Ichigo!" Rukia's face flushed a light pink.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Please review!

Read my other stories too!

KTHXBYE! XD


End file.
